Thermal management can include any number of process and/or devices. In electronics, thermal management typically includes the transfer of heat from one area to another area. Typical thermal management has included fans and various other large mechanical devices. The miniaturization of devices such as mobile phones, watches, tablets, wearables, power electronics, power amplifiers, batteries, electric vehicles, etc. requires more nuanced thermal management techniques. There is a need for thin yet effective thermal management devices.